Coffee Shop Confessions
by lessthanthreeredvines
Summary: First Fic- Revew and tell me how to improve! Also i dont mind prompts to write if you have any! Thanks to forawordundeserving and rholou for the help! sorry if it sucks :o


**Just to let you guys know… this is my first fic so reviews are welcome with how to improve this :o). Also thanks to **_**foraworldundeserving**_** and **_**rholou**_** who are really cool check them out! And finally I got the sorta layout of this from **_**foraworldundeserving**_** 's story collection called kiss. Sooo enjoy!**

"I love you" 

Kurt sat there with his eyes wide. Had Blaine really just said that to him? 

"I love you too…" Blaine had a relieved look on his face when Kurt replied. 

"HEY! Look who's here!" Kurt exclaimed, trying not to think about the exchange of words they had just shared. Blaine turned around to see Mercedes and Sam standing behind him. 

_Way to ruin the moment..._ Blaine thought. He felt his face start to heat up and turn red. They had both just heard what he had said to Kurt, and he had no doubt that all of New Directions and the Warblers would soon know what had happened and then the teasing would never stop. 

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Blaine felt he needed to ask, to try and not dwell on the subject at hand. 

"Just getting coffee" Mercedes replied. "We met in the parking lot." Blaine couldn't help but notice Mercedes seemed a little nervous. 

Blaine looked over at Kurt; he knew that they were both thinking the same thing. Mercedes had quite often turned down joining them for a cup of coffee as she had said to them, "Coffee isn't really my kind of drink". He had a feeling he wasn't the only one worried about being caught out. 

-—- 

"So Blaine are you gonna come over to mine or are we going back to your place?" Kurt asked after they finished their cups of coffee. 

"Your place I think... If that's alright with you of course?" Blaine's dorky grin spread across his face. 

"Well I don't know, I'm actually getting pretty sick of the sight of you if I'm honest..." Kurt trailed off towards the end of his sentence as he saw Blaine's grin leave his face and cloud over with worry. "I'm joking Blaine," he said quickly. 

"Good 'cause I was starting to worry there..." 

The ride to Kurt's house had been a silent one. Blaine hadn't said anything about those three words. He was too embarrassed to even think about it right now. He didn't even know why he said it in the first place. It wasn't that he didn't love Kurt, just why out in public like that where anyone could hear them? 

"Blaine... Are you okay?" Kurt asked as they pulled up outside the Hummel-Hudson household. 

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine," Blaine replied as he opened the passenger side door of Kurt's Navigator. 

"You've been acting really weird since the coffee shop, that's all," Kurt replied as they walked towards the house. 

"No, no I'm fine," Blaine stated matter-of-factly as Kurt fumbled with his keys in the door. When they were inside Kurt removed his coat and reached out to take Blaine's hand, leading him to the living room. He pushed Blaine to sit down as he walked to the other side of the room while he set up _Bambi_, Blaine was a sap for this movie and Kurt knew it. 

Halfway through the movie, Kurt was thinking back to a few hours ago when Blaine had said he loved him. It had been a magical moment for Kurt but he'd been taken completely off guard. 

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt said trying to suppress a grin. 

Blaine stared at him for a moment then smiled, "I love you too, Kurt." 

Kurt leaned towards him, slowly putting his fingers under his boyfriends chin, giving him enough time to back out. As he'd hoped Blaine leaned in and closed the rest of the space between them and their lips connected. It was slow and gentle, and it felt like everything was right during those few sweet moments. 

Eventually they pulled away from each other as Kurt's phone started to buzz. He had 8 missed calls, and 12 messages... Yep, Mercedes had told everyone about Blaine's confession and now everyone wanted to know everything. Kurt turned to look at Blaine and was met with a hand full of popcorn being thrown at his face as it went in his hair! Screw it... No matter how much he loved him, he was going to die.


End file.
